Daddy knows best- Light Version
by Sunny Ice
Summary: One night, two partners, three minutes. Does Kensi carry Deeks' child? (Alternate version of the events of "Daddy knows best", I recommend you read the first two chapters of that story first)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is, as you wished, the light version of "Daddy knows best", it is not as emotional and takes another road, but bases on the same problem.**

**If you don't kow the story, you should go back to my profile and read "Daddy knows best" :-)  
>I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh, how she hated being the bait!<p>

She didn't spend years of training having to be better than her male collegues, just to end up in a tight dress that didn't even cover her butt properly to get the job done.

Kensi sighed and leaned against the dirty wall.

The normally abandoned and dark alley bustled with Officers, Agents and Medics bringing people out of the filthy bar Hetty's team had just busted.  
>Well, the drug-ring in it had been busted, but with how everything had turned out, the bar would be closed for good before the sun rose.<p>

Which would be in a few hours as Kensi felt in her tired and worn bones.

An Officer brushed against her, turning his head as he lead a suspect out. Maybe he wanted ot apologize, maybe he wanted to bluff, but all he did was gape at her.

Kensi scoffed. Hiding a little smile of amusement she watched as he tripped and almost brought the suspect down with him.

Before long, Callen and Sam stood beside a police car, arguing where the interrogations should take place. The precinct or the boatshed.

Kensi just closed her eyes, relieved that her part was over. Deeks and her had just to play a couple, Callen and Sam were in charge. The Senior-Agents could fight out that war by themselves.

Suddenly she felt a presence in front of her.  
>Her partner was standing there, having closed and sealed the backdoor to the bar, and was now staring at her.<p>

"Staring was over half an hour ago, Deeks. Now you can return to be my partner."

Sure, being an undercover-couple had meant more than staring, she recalled as a shiver ran down her spine when she thought about all the little touches, both innocent and seductive ones.

Deeks, however, seemed to misinterpret her shiver and took a step towards her, rubbing her bare arms in an attempt to warm her up.

"Don't," she whispered hoarsly. The heat rushing throught her veins and especially her belly was nothing that should feel right.

He was her partner, she would have to work with him.  
>Also this was not how she had dreamed about this happening.<p>

"Don't what?" He asked confused, never taking his eyes off her face.

She groaned, "Don't be so blind Deeks." She could have just taken his hand away, gone to her car and driven home to her own bed.

But she couldn't. His hand, his whole body, held some kind of spell over her. She was not sure how much longer she would be able to resist him.

His ministrations stopped.

Before she could sigh in relief, he leaned in, making her feel his hot breath on her cheek as he whispered into her ear.

"Maybe I need to be blind to feel."

Instead of pulling away and grinning, like he always did when he made a joke, he trailed a line of feather light kisses down her jaw.

"Or maybe I don't want to open my eyes," he whispered against her lips before brushing them with his.

Kensi responded immediately. With a force neither was prepared for, she kissed him back, putting her arm over his shoulder to draw him closer.

As hands found skin under hastly pushed-away and pulled- aside clothes, thoughts were discarded, thrown away for the moment.

She bit down on his shoulder as the white lights behind her eyelids and the unbelievable heat throughout her body swamped her away.

Before both of her feet touched the ground again, she listened to the only sound in the abandoned alley.

Hers and Deeks' pants mingled in the night-air with the distant sounds of their collegues.

The reality washed away the last remnants of what she had been feeling seconds ago.

Regret and guilt overcame her. This shouldn't have happened. And definitely not in a place like this. For so long she was able to fight it. At either of their places, in a warm bed, at the beach. So many opportunities she had had and she was able to resist and instead focus on the task at hand.

And now? Now she had screwed up.

She straightened her dress and tried to get her breathing under control while avoiding to look at her partner.  
>If she saw his eyes now- after what they'd just done- she would never be able to look at him again.<br>She had fought too hard to not work with him together properly.

He was her partner, she needed to remind herself.

But for sure, their friendship was down and under. Six feet at least.

Clearing her thoat, she stepped away, not looking back as she said, "This never happened."  
>u-_-u<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi sighed.

Not that she regretted what had been done, but just how it had been done.

Deeks and her would have deserved at least a blanket in the sand while the sun rose in the sky if not a warm, soft bed for their first time.

That somewhen they would be together like this was inevitable, she had known that much at some point, but did it have to be in a filthy alley while Callen and Sam stood just around the corner?

At least things had been relatively normal the next day. A glance longer than normally, a sad smile more that usually, but otherwise her and Deeks seemed okay.

Shaking her head, Kensi got to her feet and opened the door.

Deeks looked at her expectantly as she walked past him. "So?"

"So nothing. I didn't drink enough."

He stopped.

She did too. "No, I didn't take the test yet, Deeks," she said as if talking to a child. Which he -despite his acting sometimes- definitely wasn't. A shiver ran down her spine at that thought, similar to the one she felt when he had tried to keep her warm in that alley, unknowingly igniting a fire in her.

He followed her to the kitchen, where she took a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Drinking as if she hadn't the whole day -in her line of work nothing out of the ordinary- she made her way back to the living room.

Deeks was never more than a few steps behind her.

Sitting down onto the couch, she turned on the TV, still drinking.

"Kensi?"

"Hm?"

"What if you are...you know...pregnant?"

She put the bottle down and turned off the TV again as it only got on her nerves right now.

"Then we'll figure something out. But until we know the result, we don't have to make any plans we probably don't need right now."

At her last two words, the corners of his lips went up. 'Right now' not making plans wasn't never making plans considering a baby. He nodded.

Kensi lifted the bottle again.

Better get this over with.

w-_-w

Merely half an hour later she held three sticks in her hand, all having the same result.

Standing in her dark living room, Kensi looked at Deeks.

How peaceful he was sleeping on her couch.

He had lasted ten whole minutes after she started the bottle before sleep had caught him and put him under.

Grabbing her phone, Kensi sneaked out, taking the sticks with her.

w-_-w

Something tickled his nose.

Something warm and cozy.

Something bright and sunny.

With a start Deeks sat up, realizing that he had slept till the morning.

"Kensi?" He called, although he had known before he opened his eyes that she wasn't there.

He heaved himself off the couch and looked into each room.

Nothing.

He was about to dial her number, when he spotted the sign that she had gone out and he should follow her.

The keys on the teatable hadn't been there when he had fallen asleep. He recognized them as the keys to her house.

Locking the door behind him, he went where he knew he would find her.

The place both loved, especially in the morning.

w-_-w

Staring at the waves and feeling the wind on her face had worked miracles for Kensi before.

Letting a handful of sand run through her fingers, she thought about her future.

How she could create it like she wanted.

How she had decided she wanted it with Deeks.

Maybe not the whole package of becoming domestic and such here and now, but maybe in a decade or so.

They were still young.

Even being an agent didn't make her turn around as she heard footsteps approaching the spot where she sat.

Deeks sat beside her in the sand.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, a miracle created by nature," she answered after a few moments.

"How did you even get up without coffee?"

Kensi smiled. There was her old Deeks.

"Oh, you know, I had a few Twinkies."

"I see, sugar rush instead of caffeine."

Silence fell over the pair.

"Deeks?"

"Hm?"

"Would you say...in that alley...would you say we made love?"

He forrowed his brow. That question was unexpected. Of all the things she could have said or asked was this one thing he didn't think she would ask right away.

But he had thought about it himself so many times. Not that he had come up with something he liked as answer.

"If I say no, you're not going to run away, are you?"

There were feelings going beyond friendship between them, but in that alley he couldn't say they were igniting what had happened.

"What was it then?"

He sensed a trap Kensi laid out unknowingly for him. The wrong answer could cause severe damage to whatever they had at the moment.

So he took his time.

Of course, he knew that they were more than partners or even friends. They knew just too much about the other no one else knew. So many hidden and ugly truths as well as soft spots.

But love was a big word. Maybe too big for now.

"Maybe it was the tension we had since I first laid eyes on you. I mean," he chuckled, "I never made a secret of the fact that I find you attractive."

He looked at her, waiting for some kind of reaction. When none came, he continued.

"But there's more. I look forward to watch crappy TV with you and eat something unhealthy. I worry about you when we're in the field and I can't see you. And somehow all my dates became boring and flat, because I thought about the way you'd behave at this time. You ruined me for every woman out there." Althought he made it sound like a joke, Kensi knew he meant it. It was the same she would have told him.

Still only looking at the water she replied.

"Say we try to work our thing out. Say we fail. What would happen?"

Frowning about where this was going, Deeks stayed with the truth. "I would go back to LAPD, you would get a new partner and..."

"And what?" Now she looked at him.

He raked a hand through his hair. It was ridiculous, cheesy and nothing she would want to hear. He said it anyway.

"And all I could hope for is that I stay a sweet memory in your life."

There, he'd said it.

"What if I don't want that?"

He looked at her. What's that supposed to mean now? She forced him to talk about the end of their relationship before he even knew the beginning.

"What if I want to make it work? What if I want to see where our thing leads us? We can start the whole thing from scratch: dating, moving in together, kids..."

He caught up with her train of thougts.

"So the alley never happened?" His eyes bulged. He had almost forgotten what answer he still needed. "Does that mean...?"

Kensi looked him in the eyes and smiled. Then she took the tests from her pocket.

"We can start from the beginning. We don't have to jump stages."

Deeks looked at the tests she had handed him. All were negative.

He smiled too.

Sure, becoming the father of Kensi's kids was one of the dreams he had for his life. For someday.

Getting the chance to first wine and dine her, watch her become undone in his bed and wake up with her in his arms and maybe someday bury the fear she has towards marriage was something he appreciated.

"So, Kens, do you have any plans for tonight?" he looked at her, his head tilted playfully.

She laughed wholeheartedly.

Yeah, sometimes you have to just jump in, and sometimes you have to take one step at a time.

x-_-x

There we go, Dkb light version is finished. The original version will be much longer and have much more ups and downs (drama, baby, drama!), and I hope you take interest in reading it too, althought it is much more angsty, but also offers a lot more insight in the protagonists.

I' m sutting up now and let you review;-)


End file.
